


(woke up on) the wrong side of paradise

by zogratiscest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Biting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hokage Shimura Danzou, Introspection, Loyalty, M/M, Mild Blood, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest
Summary: shimura danzo becomes the sixth hokage. uchiha shisui remains at his side.
Relationships: Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	(woke up on) the wrong side of paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).



The hour is late. Silence lingers like a canopy draped over the village as Shimura Danzo studies the dark buildings from the edge of his engawa. Cool air whispers around his bare ankles and tickles the still-sore mark bitten into the side of his throat, but he pays it no mind as he drinks in the fresh air and the peace. A lifetime spent clawing and climbing to this position, and now he can finally enjoy the fruits of his labors.

Konoha is safe. Hiruzen did not destroy it with his softness, and Tsunade did not topple it with her lack of competence. The village that Kagami served, that  _ Tobirama _ served—

“You’re going to catch ill sitting around in the cold.” The whisper-soft set of footsteps behind him are not unusual enough to break his attention from the village.

“It’s not that cold,” he mutters, but sighs when something is wrapped around him just the same, capable hands tucking the blanket from their bed into place around his shoulders. “Careful. The last thing I need is you disturbing any of the seals on my arm.”

Uchiha Shisui hums in his ear, lips brushing over the skin delicate before he settles down next to Danzo on the engawa, braced on his hands. “Of course not, Rokudaime-sama. If anyone understands how important the seals on your arm are, it would be me.”

For someone so brazen in his assertion that Danzo might grow sick from sitting in the night air, Shisui himself is shameless. His yukata hangs open down to the waist, lean muscular chest on display as he surveys the village with his remaining eye. The other is covered once again. He only removes the black patch that keeps it hidden when the two of them are alone. When Danzo wants to see it, to relive that memory once again.

_ Your Sharingan looks like it’s failing, Danzo… Was it his? Do you want mine, instead? _

“What are you doing out here?” Danzo glances at him from the corner of his eye, skin prickling in the way it sometimes does when Shisui reminds him of the past.

“I woke up and you were gone.” Shisui’s smile edges into something slightly sharper, slightly more wild. “And as your primary bodyguard, it would be a failure in my duty if something were to happen to you because you were away. So I came to look for you.”

“I believe I’ve told you that I don’t need a bodyguard in my present condition.” He doesn’t. He never has. Plenty would take the opportunity to attack what they perceive as a frail elderly man, but Danzo has never been weak. Not since the last time, when the disapproval resting on his shoulders bore down on him so hard it could have broken him.

He carved himself into a new man. He thinks he might be someone that the Nidaime could have been proud of. Someone who knows what is important and strives for only that.

Shisui’s hand shifts closer to him, fingers brushing over his before Danzo takes his hand away, tucking it into his lap without a word. “And I’ve told you that one day, Itachi and Sasuke are going to catch up with you. And then what are you going to do?”

“Itachi is not a concern.” Danzo turns to look at him properly this time, weighing how easily Shisui speaks his clansmen’s name without flinching. “His time should be nearly up now.”

“Should be. He looked to be right on the verge of keeling over the last time I saw him.” Shisui tips his head back into a cool breeze, lashes fluttering as he closes his eye.

Some bodyguard he seems to be, enjoying himself like this. “Sasuke, on the other hand—”

“Is a brat, and a troublesome one, but he’s not someone that can’t be handled when the time comes and he arrives.” Shisui’s lips lift up into a beatific smile, as if he has no concerns in the world. As if all of this is so easy for him. “And when he comes to find you, I’ll deliver his head and his Mangekyou Sharingan to you as I vowed I would.”

“So you say. So I’ll believe only when you manage to succeed.” Danzo turns away from him, but there is no missing the way Shisui laughs, head back and mouth open.

He lays back on the engawa and Danzo looks at him, at the slender and strong and nearly-nude Uchiha who has trailed after him far longer than he cares to think about. Even now, relaxed and reclining like this, he looks so much like… But there is no reason to think of such a thing now. The past is the past, and so many of the people Danzo once considered to be precious to him have passed on to the Pure Lands. Why linger on it?

There is no reason to wonder how much Kagami would hate him for what he’s done.

Shisui must sense him staring, because he tilts his head and meets Danzo’s gaze with an eye spun into crimson and black. “What’s on your mind this evening? Something must have gotten you out of bed. And I did a pretty good job of keeping you in it.”

“You thought you did,” Danzo agrees, and Shisui’s smile edges toward sharp one more.

He pushes himself up, the muscles in his chest and arms flexing with the fluid movement. This time, his hand does not innocently brush against Danzo’s. Strong fingers catch him around the wrist, drawing his hand out of his lap. “Then I should try harder next time.”

Shisui yanks, and the only reason Danzo moves is because he doesn’t brace his body against it. Damn him and his curiosity over this boy, this boy who reminds him so much of Kagami, who oozes his confidence in such a pointed fashion. He doesn’t brace himself because he wants to see that Shisui intends, what he will do next. Would not be surprised if he finds himself with a kunai to his throat just to prove he  _ does _ need a bodyguard.

But Shisui pushes and pulls and Danzo ends up on his lap, sprawled out on his back with his right arm pressed against Shisui’s chest. Shisui knows what is there, hidden beneath the fabric and the seals. Has known since the moment he dug his fingers into his own eye socket with such a calm and determined expression that even Danzo was surprised.

Shisui leans over him, fingers tracing the side of Danzo’s face that he can see, down to the bite mark he left, pressing against it until it stings. “Between my eye and my teeth and my cock, you let so much of me inside of you, Rokudaime-sama. Don’t you regret that?”

“You haven’t given me a reason to regret it yet.” Only loyalty, when Danzo was not certain that could ever be freely given. Not when he has spent years drilling it into his own Root only to watch some of them defect anyway. Not when there are always traitors.

“Do you think I will?” Shisui slips an arm around Danzo’s waist, manhandles him up into his lap properly. It keeps his arm pinned between them; Shisui even drops a kiss on that shoulder. “Do you expect to wake up with my kunai pressed against your back?”

Danzo merely raises an eyebrow at him. “It would be foolish of me not to expect it.”

“I suppose I have years still to prove my loyalty and worth to you.” Shisui tucks his chin down against Danzo’s shoulder, lips pressed wet and sloppy against his neck.

It is unprofessional of him to let Shisui drag him around, to touch him and grope him where anyone could wander out and see the two of them together. Perhaps there are already rumors from those old enough to remember when Danzo spent his days tagging along in Kagami’s shadow. Perhaps there are rumors from younger people who simply think that Shisui’s place at his side must have been a position earned through nefarious means.

He does know some of what is said about them. Unsavory at best. Not altogether untrue.

“Mm.” Shisui traces a hand along his spine and Danzo remains rigid in his arms, refusing to show even a modicum of weakness beneath his touch. “What will it take to drag you back to bed and keep you there? Need I tire you out a third time this evening?”

Danzo doesn’t need to ask if he could. Shisui rolls his hips up, a suggestive motion that makes him all too aware of the erection pressing against his thigh. “You did fail twice.”

“Third time’s the charm.” Shisui’s arms slide around him, vice-tight but warm, familiar when they shouldn’t be. Coaxing him to soften when he knows he must remain as he is. “Though I don’t know how you’re going to get around tomorrow morning if I do.”

Such a comment to make where anyone might eavesdrop. “I’ll be just fine, Shisui.”

“Good to know.” Shisui kisses the side of his neck again, though there is a telltale scrape of teeth punctuated by another impatient roll of his hips.

Shisui would carry him into the house if Danzo dared to let him, but Danzo refuses and a swift, sharp look quiets Shisui’s complaints. But the moment the front door closes behind the two of them, Danzo is pressed up against it, Shisui’s fingers sliding under the collar of his yukata to yank it open. Eager lips find his in the darkness, but Shisui is not sloppy in his excitement or determination. He kisses with purpose, curls his tongue between Danzo’s lips and crushes him against the door. There is no room to breathe, much less to move.

It’s almost pleasant. Danzo, against his own advice, has never been able to help being  _ flattered _ by the way Shisui touches him. He’s fierce and loyal like a dog but vicious like a wolf, and he follows Danzo’s direction, arrives at his beck and call.

Clever fingers tug at the sash around his waist, keeping his cloak bound over his arm. “Let me see you, Rokudaime-sama. You know I’ve never shied away. Not once.”

“You haven’t,” Danzo agrees, and does not argue when Shisui yanks at the knot until it comes free, dark fabric pooling around his ankles right there in the entrance way.

Shisui does not shy away. He presses his lips against the bandages, his Mangekyou glowing in the darkness and casting bloody light down onto his wicked smile. A smile that Danzo tastes a moment later when Shisui kisses him again, hands confidently parting his yukata to touch the bare skin beneath. Parts of Danzo’s body he has already spent an unusually long time mapping out with fingers and tongue.  _ A celebration, _ he insisted.

Celebrating is unnecessary. The victory is enough. Shisui cannot be deterred.

The yukata gapes. Shisui wraps a hand around his cock but Danzo smacks at his wrist.  _ Don’t bother. _ At his age, managing two erections for Shisui’s eager touch in one evening is about as much as can be hoped for, and he hasn’t even thought about broaching  _ that _ topic with Orochimaru. Can easily imagine every single snide remark the serpent will make.

“All right.” Shisui sighs at him but kisses him again, slipping a hand down over Danzo’s thigh to hug it up around his waist. “Hold onto me, Hokage-sama. I want to know you’re ready.”

“Pointless to—  _ Fuck. _ ” Danzo’s head falls forward against Shisui’s shoulder despite his best efforts, breath catching taut in his throat when eager fingers make their way inside of him. He’s still wet with come and lube and Shisui purrs in satisfaction.

“Not pointless.” Shisui twists his fingers and thrusts them in deeper, the slick sounds of his passage audible in the quiet house. “Not when you feel like this around me.”

He kisses Danzo’s complaints off of his lips and Danzo bites him in petty retaliation. Shisui’s lip splits under his teeth and the coppery tang of blood hits his tongue, but it only spurs Shisui on. Has him licking the taste out of Danzo’s mouth with far more enthusiasm as he presses more fingers inside of him. Sage, it’s like he wants to fit his entire  _ hand _ —

A ragged breath drags through Danzo’s teeth when Shisui presses up against his prostate, smearing a wet kiss against the corner of his mouth. It’s not enough to get him hard but the sharp shock of pleasure still flares bright in his gut and he  _ hates _ that Shisui can do this to him so easily, can find the seams of his body and pick them apart at his leisure.

Just like… Just like  _ he _ used to do, when Danzo was young and in love and inexperienced.

He doesn’t have any room for those sordid emotions anymore and yet Shisui carves himself a place inside of Danzo just the same. Presses his fingers in deep as he kisses him, fucking into him with his whole arm thrown into it while his other hand gropes anything he can reach. Bites into his ribs, presses into his hip, fingerprint-shaped bruises littering his skin.

Shisui licks a bitten-back moan out of his throat and grins at him, eyelid heavy, dark lashes casting darker shadows on his cheek. “I think you’re well prepared for me now.”

He’s there in everything Danzo does, marks that litter his body beneath his clothing, the soreness inside of him from Shisui’s avid attention, the Sharingan beneath his bandages. The bandages that Shisui reaches for now with slick fingers, yanking them free.

“I want to see you look at me,” he says, and shoves himself against Danzo hard. “ _ Really _ look at me. Commit to memory the night you took everything that belonged to you.”

His Mangekyou is always activated in Danzo’s eye. He’ll remember all of this with perfect clarity, and it twists something sharp and hard inside of him.

Shisui kisses him again, fumbles between their bodies until Danzo feels the press of a cockhead against his entrance. Bites back a groan at how good it still feels to be stretched open even after he’s been fucked open twice tonight. How good it still feels to have Shisui inside of him, hips jamming up against his own to bring their bodies together faster.

The harsh treatment should be punished, but Danzo loathes how much he enjoys it. Even when Shisui hauls his remaining leg off of the floor, leaving him helpless in Shisui’s grasp. Even when Shisui drags him  _ down _ the door to thrust up deeper, spearing him open, Danzo enjoys it. And he knows that Shisui knows. It’s too late to go back now.

For either of them.

“Perfect.” Shisui keeps an arm around his waist and plants a hand beside Danzo’s head— Beside the side that bears Shisui’s Mangekyou, gifted to him with bloody fingers and a smile. “Once I’m done, you won’t be able to leave your bed for  _ days _ .”

Lies, because they both have work to attend to tomorrow, but Shisui can try his best.

Every thrust up into him has Danzo gritting his teeth against any noise— And then he bites Shisui’s shoulder, breaking the skin to muffle his moans. Shisui lets him, harsh panting filling the air as he rocks his hips up, sliding his cock as deep as he can inside of Danzo’s body. A body that welcomes him far too eagerly, stretching and wrapping around him, milking his cock until he groans and fucks up into him harder. Slamming him against the door so hard that Danzo will feel the ache in his spine for days.

He relishes that. Bites deeper so that anyone who sees will know Shisui  _ belongs _ to someone. Matches the mark on his neck that he will have to hide, or maybe leave out so the whispers can begin anew. Maybe there’s no point in hiding what they are anymore.

If no one can stand against their combined forces, then there is no one to dispute them.

Shisui presses his lips against Danzo’s hair, murmurs words only meant for the two of them—  _ Praise, _ that Danzo doesn’t need anymore and hates how much he relishes even from the lips of a young man hardly as experienced as he is. As if he could ever be.  _ Worship, _ that he does deserve, that sounds sweet spilling from the lips of an Uchiha who looks just like Kagami, an Uchiha who gave so willingly, who refuses to budge from his side.

Shisui won’t leave him like Kagami did. Danzo can at least relish that much of him.

Every stroke of cock deeper into his body makes his skin prickle and burn and he buries a curse in Shisui’s skin when a dry orgasm makes him shake and tighten and  _ pulse _ around the hot flesh inside of him. Shisui only needs a handful of thrusts to come himself, adding to the mess he’s already left inside Danzo this evening. He can feel semen dripping out of him and winces at the mess and how much he’s going to have to clean up in the morning.

And at the same time it feels like conquest, even if he’s the one split open on Shisui’s cock. Because Shisui leans back to look at him with a captivated gaze and a smile just for him.

The lips that meet his are gentler in the aftermath as Shisui helps him stand, sliding out of him slow and easy. More come drips down his thighs but that’s fine. Shisui is young and messy and there is still time to train him to be better, to be more refined— But it’s almost worth it not to if only for the way he kneels to lick his own seed off of Danzo’s skin. Licks up and  _ into _ him until he twists his fingers in soft black curls.

Shisui won’t leave him. Danzo isn’t going to let him.

**Author's Note:**

> danshisu~


End file.
